Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of an inertia switch, which in the preferred embodiment is an adjustable angle inertia switch, in conjunction with electrical signals to actuate a braking system in a towed vehicle such as, but not restricted to an automobile or truck.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to the use of a radio transmitter in a towing vehicle to send a signal to a radio receiver in a towed vehicle to actuate a braking system in the towed vehicle.
The present invention also relates to the use of a radio transmitter in the towed vehicle to send a signal to a radio receiver in the towing vehicle to actuate a light so a driver in the towing vehicle can determine that the braking system in the towed vehicle is engaged.
The present invention also relates to the use of wiring in conjunction with at least one diode in conjuction with the above mentioned inertia switch and electrical signals to actuate the towed vehicle braking system as an alternative to radio transmitters and receivers.
2. Background Information
Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,823 of Dec. 12, 2000 works well, but customer feed back indicates that for some driving conditions, it might be desirable to have an adjustment that precludes the towed vehicle brakes from actuating every time the towing vehicle brake pedal is actuated.
Also, the above prior art often mandated electrical connections at the front end of the towing vehicle, often a motor home, that then required as much as 50 feet of cable back to the rear of the towing vehicle and a second jumper cable. The installation of such wiring was considered by many persons too much trouble so they continued to tow their second vehicle without supplemental braking.
As will be seen from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the present invention overcomes these and other shortcomings of existing towed vehicle brake actuation systems.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a radio receiver, a relay that is actuated by the receiver that permits a current flow to a latching relay that is held engaged, and an inertia switch in a towed vehicle, as well as a radio transmitter that transmits a radio signal when a brake light switch in the towed vehicle is engaged.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention further comprises a radio transmitter in the towing vehicle as well as a radio receiver and a signal light.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, when a brake light switch and an adjustable inertia switch are both actuated in the towing vehicle, the radio transmitter in the towing vehicle sends a signal to the radio receiver in the towed vehicle, which activates a relay in the towed vehicle that permits a current flow from a battery in the towed vehicle, said current then engaging the latching relay that is held engaged for the duration of the signal. The inertia switch in the towed vehicle must be engaged for said current to pass on to a vacuum valve which actuates a vacuum cylinder which actuates the brake pedal which actuates the brakes of the towed vehicle. The inertia switch reduces the possibility of radio signals from other sources than the towing vehicle activating the towed vehicles""s brake system. As the brakes of the towed vehicle are actuated, the brake light switch of the towed vehicle is activated, which activates the radio transmitter in the towed vehicle which sends a radio signal to the towing vehicle radio receiver which activates a light, such as, but not restricted to, an LED, that permits an operator of the towing vehicle to ascertain that the brake system of the towed vehicle is actuated.
An alternate embodiment of the present invention uses existing wiring instead of a radio signal as is used in the preferred embodiment of the present invention.